


Slutty Wedding Sex

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Community: charlieficathon, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Frottage, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie goes back to the Burrow for George's wedding and reunited with an old friend, only to find out she had grown into a sexy, flirty woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutty Wedding Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



**Slutty Wedding Sex**

The Burrow was filled with people -more than usual- when Charlie arrived. Molly was shouting orders right and left as everyone ran around, trying to get everything ready for George's wedding.

"George!" Molly shouted out the window, where the twins and Bill were setting the tables for the reception. "Time for the final fit of your dress robes!"

It was a wonder George was still alive, Charlie thought. Announcing a wedding out of the blue, with only ten days to plan and arrange everything, was practically a death sentence for any child of Molly Weasley, who liked things organized, despite the chaos that raising seven children implied.

In a heartbeat, George entered the kitchen and gave Molly a small kiss on the cheek before continuing his jog up the stairs. Charlie saw his mother smiling broadly at her retreating son with teary eyes before grabbing her sewing kit as she followed him.

Well, the love of a mother can make wonderful things happen... even forgiving an eleven day long engagement.

"At least they didn't elope," Charlie muttered to himself, throwing his backpack into a corner of the living-room.

"Oh, they were about to, trust me," someone said behind him. "But, as always, maid of honour to the rescue! First task: avoid causing mother of the groom to have a heart attack."

Charlie turned around, still standing on the threshold of his childhood home, and saw a familiar-looking girl carrying a box with five lilac bouquets. His eyes scanned her curvy body, lingering an eternal nanosecond on her voluptuous hips, until they reached her face. That sarcastic, confident smile was a hard one to forget.

"Johnson?"

"In the flesh, Captain," she replied; her smile widening.

"Wow, you've-" Charlie was at loss for words, staring at her body once more as he scratched the back of his neck -a nervous habit that made women crazy.

Angelina snorted. "You thought I was going to stay my thirteen-year-old self all my life, Captain Weasley? Although, I have to admit, you haven't changed much from that seventeen-year-old who kept bossing me around on the Quidditch pitch," she said, eyeing him up and down as well.

A crooked smile appeared on his face at the memories. Angelina kept insisting on calling him Captain Weasley the minute he recruited her as the missing Quidditch Chaser, giving his brothers another excuse to tease him in the locker rooms. It got to the point where he seriously doubted his decision of letting them be on the team, even if they were the best Beaters he had ever seen play.

"Just call me Charlie, Johnson."

"Just call me Angelina, Captain," she retorted with a wink, adjusting her grip on the box.

"Let me help you with that," he offered but was immediately brushed off by another of her confident smiles.

"What sort of Chaser would I be if I couldn't carry a box with five bouquets by myself?" She nodded to the door. "Just decide whether you're going in or out of the house."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, stepping aside and watching the sway of her round hips as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur of pre-wedding crazyness and flirting with the maid of honour. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off Angelina, and she seemed to be pretty aware of that, adding an extra flip of her hair here and there, grasping every chance she had to bend over in slow motion, and teasing him with double-meaning jokes that could only be learnt in a Quidditch locker room full of players with mouths like sailors.

His concentration had been broken for the millionth time that day when he saw Angelina twisting her long, black hair in a messy bun. She had been taking cupcakes in and out of the oven for the last hour, cooling the new batch as she waited for another to be done. Her dark skin shimmered under the sunset light that entered the hot kitchen. Seriously, how could Charlie focus on folding napkins in shapes of swans, while the girl kept bending over and sighing deeply every single time the heat of the oven hit her, making her look all sweaty and-

"Charlie Weasley, would you stop ogling Angelina? Those napkins are not going fold themselves," Hermione chastised, bringing him another pile of serviettes.

"Only because you won't allow me to use magic," Charlie muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. Angelina's muffled laugh reached his ears. "And I don't ogle!" he added quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught.

"No, that's right. You just drool all over those funny shaped swans. Have you been folding them correctly? Here, let me show you again."

If Ron wouldn't feed his balls to a Hungarian Horntail for snapping at his wife, Charlie wouldn't have actually gone through the agony of the napkin-folding art twice in the same day. However, given the circumstances, he contented himself with glancing at Angelina from the corner of his eye. It was as if even her hair was teasing him, sliding out of her messy bun and cascading down her back in sensual waves.

"I'm so hot!" Angelina hissed in frustration, clearly to herself, fanning her neck with the recipe Molly had handed to her.

"Well, someone's a bit full of themself," Charlie muttered, trying to hide a smirk.

Angelina spun towards him with wide eyes, as if just realizing what she said. Charlie could have sworn he saw her start to blush before her trade-mark smirk appeared, but this was Angelina Johnson -the woman never blushed.

She folded her arms across her chest, bringing extra attention to her breasts. "I meant the heat. The room temperature-"

"Sure, sure," he said in a disbelieving tone that made her huff. "Not that I disagree, of course," Charlie quickly added with a wink before leaving behind the kitchen and a confused Angelina gaping at him.

* * *

It was quite late that night when the Burrow was finally quiet. The hectic atmosphere had quietened after dinner, once everyone had bid goodnight, to get their beauty sleep before the big day. Knowing his mother, Charlie would bet they'd be all up and about at sunrise. After all, there was still so much to be done according to his sisters-in-law, who had apparently been around Molly for way too long. To his surprise, his own sister had agreed with them and insisted on one last dress fitting before the ceremony.

"She's a bit insecure about her body lately. Y'know, with the baby and all," Harry had explained with a shrug.

Shock was an understatement as to how Charlie felt about finding out that way his baby sister was expecting her first child.

Working in another country hadn't been difficult for him because Charlie loved his job, but whenever he came back to the Burrow, he realised how much he was missing -especially since another Weasley generation was starting to make its appearance.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Angelina making her way upstairs. Charlie quickly excused himself from the few that were still up, pretending he was too tired from the long trip. Angelina had been pretty much ignoring him since their blunt flirting in the kitchen an hour before dinner. Little did she know, Weasleys were not ones to sit and wait for things to happen. Dinner had practically consisted of him asking his brothers and sisters-in-law about Angelina's life, but he wanted more. He needed to feel those curvy hips under his fingers, and he craved to lick the smooth skin right under her ear she kept rubbing absentmindedly while eating her dessert.

Just as he set foot on the second floor, he saw her entering the bathroom with her pink toothbrush in hand. Soon, Charlie followed, not able to contain the grin that formed in anticipation.

"Wheh rru dooi hee'?" Angelina said loudly, spitting toothpaste all over the skin. She quickly rinsed her mouth as Charlie closed the door behind him.

"A pink brush, huh? You, of all people..." he mused with a content smile and arms crossed across his chest, leaning casually against the door.

"What is wrong with pink? I may be a bloody good Quidditch player but I am still a girl."

He inspected her face for a few seconds. "It was the only one left in the store, right?"

She sighed in relief. "Yes." She started tying her hair in a ponytail, looking at him with a coy smile. "You're full of surprises, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie chuckled. "Just shake me up and call me your magic eight ball."

"What?" The frown in her face was instantly contrasted by a big smile.

"My friend Tristan says that," he said with a shrug. "It's a muggle thing."

Without taking his eyes off of her, Charlie reached out and undid her ponytail. Her protests died in her throat as his fingers started caressing her flowing dark hair. Charlie couldn't stop staring at her plump lower lip, sticking out as her lips stayed slightly parted. Licking his own, Charlie pulled her softly to him, finally capturing her mouth with his. Angelina let out a low whimper, so low that Charlie thought he had imagined it. He felt her relax against him and instantly respond to the kiss.

She pressed her breasts against his chest and Charlie couldn't take it slow anymore. Biting onto her full lower lip, like he had wanted to do since he first saw her this morning, he pressed her up against the sink. Angelina moaned deeply as he pushed his hardness against her. He had just started to move his leg between her thighs when someone banged on the door with their fist.

"Who's in there?" George demanded, knocking again with more force as if the house wasn't actually filled with twenty people sleeping within ten feet from him.

"Just a minute," Angelina said, looking at the wooden door with flushed cheeks.

"Angie?"

"Katie?"

"Who are you with?" the bride asked suspiciously.

"No one!" Angelina shouted all too quickly to even attempt innocence.

Charlie chuckled lowly. "Smooth," he muttered, giving her a half smile that made her blush harder.

George's laughter reached their ears. "Is Charlie in there?"

"What? No!" Again, the guilt in her voice was too evident. She looked really flustered at being caught, but Charlie noticed she hadn't stepped away from him. Her hands kept their grip on his shirt.

A barking laugh was her answer. "Charlie, slutty wedding sex doesn't count if it's not actually at the wedding!"

Charlie was going to kill his brother before his honeymoon. A low groan rumbled in his chest just as they hear Katie giggling softly, "Shh, leave them alone."

Charlie sighed and looked down at Angelina's dark brown eyes. "I should go," he mumbled, leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

"You know there's only one chance at slutty wedding sex!" George said loudly, interrupting their snogging session once more. Reluctantly, Charlie pulled away and, taking his wand out of his pocket, he Apparated out of the bathroom.

With a long sigh, Angelina opened the door and looked at the soon-to-be married couple, each holding a towel. "You're taking a shower together?"

"If that's okay with you," George replied with mocked concern.

If she didn't love the prat, and if he wasn't marrying her best friend, Angelina would have killed him already. Well, then I suggest you clean deep and thoroughly there, my friend." Angelina said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame with a quirked eyebrow. "Katie's wearing white and, from the looks of it, you'll have to take quite a few layers of skin to find that sweet, innocent, _pure_ girl she once was."

"That sweet, innocent, pure girl was corrupted long ago by none other than you, _my friend_ ," Katie retorted with a slight smile tugging the ends of her lips.

"What are you talking about?" Faking innocence was not Angelina's strongest point.

"You were the one who dared me to snog Oliver Wood after that game against Hufflepuff, remember?"

George gasped. "You snogged Oliver?"

"Oh, get over it. I was only thirteen years old," Katie placated, rolling her eyes at her fiance's exaggerated reaction.

"Yeah, but I didn't know my future wife was actually a little slut," he said with wide eyes.

"You know? Maybe I am... And that allows us to have slutty pre-wedding sex, don't you agree?" Katie all but purred against George's chest as her fingertips played with the hem of his shirt.

"I like the way you think. C'mon, let's go corrupt your purity some more," he said, sliding his arm around Katie's waist and shoving Angelina out of the way as they got in the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Ugh... you're both impossible," Angelina murmured, making her way to Ginny's bedroom, ignoring the thought that what they were doing was what she and Charlie would have been doing if they weren't interrupted then.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful... or at least that's what Charlie heard. His mind was in a whole other place the entire time, though. He couldn't stop looking at Angelina as she stood by the bride with a big smile. Charlie saw her curls bouncing gracefully as she walked down the aisle, holding onto Percy for dear life. She clearly wasn't as good on heels as she was on a broom. But her hair kept distracting him, teasing him, and Charlie couldn't help but imagine how it would feel all wet under his fingers as she sucked him in the shower.

The minute the reception begun, he tried to get to her, but was quickly snatched by his brothers and George's best friend, Lee Jordan. A round of Bottoms Up, Hit The Wizard Hard started and before he realised it, Charlie had drunk a whole bottle of champagne himself. Useless were his efforts to fight against Lee's very convincing arguments as to why he should continue playing their drinking game and not leave the table to find the woman who had starred in his horny dreams last night.

Thankfully, said woman interrupted their game in a fit of giggles. "Chaw- Ch- Charlie! Wow, that's a hard name!" she exclaimed before erupting in more giggling.

The silly, girly sound was so different from the strong, confident and sarcastic woman he re-met only yesterday that there was no need for any confirmation. Angelina Johnson was absolutely pissed. She kept stumbling and losing her balance in the high heels she had barely managed to walk in while sober. Her ankles kept twisting when she missed a step and Charlie winced, knowing how sore and swollen they were going to be the next day.

"Having fun, Angelina?" Charlie chuckled, grabbing her by the elbow as she tried supporting her weight on his broad shoulder.

"Yes!" she practically screamed, earning a few disapproving stares from Katie's elder relatives a few tables down. "G-Gin can't drink, so I said 'hey, I'll drink for the both of us!'"

Lee snorted. "And how did that work out for ya, Angie?"

Angelina glared at him as much as she could but her eyes remained unfocused. Ignoring her friend, she turned to Charlie again. "Y'know, I thought _at least_ you wurr-whe-were gonna ass' me to dance," she slurred, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "'S not furr-frr-fair to snog the shit out of me and leave me horny aaall night-"

"O-kay." The conversation has certainly reached a TMI limit for Charlie. Getting up from his seat, he helped guide Angelina out of the tent on the Burrow's backyard to the limit of the forest surrounding the property, ignoring the cat-calls and whistling coming from the table.

Putting his own buzz to the back of his mind, Charlie tried to avoid letting Angelina fall face down to the floor while rushing out of the party. The cool air of the night awoke his senses once more. Almost tripping over the rocks, Angelina held tighter onto his arm. Taking advantage of his slight distraction as her nails travelled over his muscles, Angelina took charge of their little "stroll", guiding them deeper into the woods. Before he knew it, the music coming from the reception was barely audible and Angelina was pulling him to her, leaning against a large tree.

"Finally," she murmured against his neck, bringing his head down and pressing their lips together urgently. Charlie wasn't able to resist much; the second her teeth graced his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth, he lost all control. However, before his tongue could meet hers, she pulled away, panting heavily. "I've been wanting to do that since last night," she said, biting her lower lip as a coy smile started to appear.

Her dark skin glowed under the moonlight and Charlie had a hard time resisting taking her right then and there. "Angelina, you're drunk-"

"No, I'm not!" she chifped instantly, earning a pointed look from the redhead. "All right, but not _that_ drunk."

"Oh, yeah? How drunk then?" he challenged, extremely conscious of the closeness of her body and the silky fabric of her dress under his fingers.

"Not enough that you should be feelin' guilty of taking advanteach- _advantage_ of me." The knowing, sarcastic look she gave him was definitely more fitting than the giggling girl he rushed out of the party not ten minutes ago -even considering her slurred speech-. "If George and Katie hadn't interrupted-" She huffed. "Alcohol jus' gives me 'coreach' to do this," she mumbled, not bothering to correct herself this time, before holding onto his neck and jumping into his arms, sliding her legs around his waist.

Charlie groaned as her toned, curvy body was pressed against his in such need. Angelina licked his jaw line lightly before her full lips landed on his. This time, Charlie wasn't going to be the voice of reason. After all, he usually never was when it came to women. Pushing his tongue past her parted lips, he started kissing her passionately; tasting the alcohol in her mouth.

All the teasing and flirting that had started the minute he stepped foot in the Burrow yesterday was finally getting its results. A result Charlie was beginning to savor by sliding one hand to her breast as the other held onto her. Using the tree for support, he leaned forward and rubbed his growing erection against her. The delicate lilac dress she was wearing ripped a bit near the hem as her thighs widened, welcoming the friction.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her lips out of reflex. Charlie had been on the dead end of many women freaking out over their ruined clothes more times than he would have liked.

"What for?" she gasped, moving her head and giving him access to her slender neck.

Charlie groaned, giving into her silent request and nibbling on the sensitive skin under her jaw, teasing it with his teeth before licking. The moan he earned with his actions went right to his throbbing cock, but the sweet scent of her perfume intoxicated him, making it impossible for him to focus on anything but paying extra attention to every part of skin he could reach.

The sound of fabric being ripped apart reached his ears as Angelina dug her heels into his bum, rubbing herself against him. "The dress," he whispered against her skin, which made her shiver.

"Doesn't matter," Angelina muttered through gritted teeth. "Please, Charlie," she whispered; her fingers pulling onto his short, spiky hair. "Fuck me," she gasped.

A moan escaped Charlie's lips at her blunt request. Angelina was defintely one to fool around with. That's what made her an excellent Chaser; she set her mind onto something and nothing could stop her until she got it.

The hand that was massaging her breast went to her inner thigh, moving it upwards. He stopped as he felt a mass of curls under his fingertips. "No underwear?" His fingers were instantly teasing her entrance, sliding over her folds. "Damn, Johnson, you're so wet."

"Hmmm." Angelina threw her head back, closing her eyes in pleasure, while her back arched against him. "What was the point?" she mumbled so lowly he thought he had imagined it.

With a chuckle, he pushed a finger inside her, making her whimper and squirm in his arms. On the second thrust, he pushed another one, moving the very tips looking for that magic spot he learned about during a very educational short relationship with a Russian nurse from work. Charlie increased the rhythm while his thumb started playing with her clit. It took a few more thrusts before her muscles started pulsating around his hand and a cry escaped her lips.

Before her body started to relax from the pleasure, Charlie shoved his trousers down along with his pants. Angelina's hand sneaked down between them and, after giving him a couple of strokes, placed him against her entrance. Without hesitation, Charlie thrust forward and soon started pulling in and out of her erratically, trying to hold as much as he could. He felt compelled to do a fine performance but she was just so tight and warm, and her hips kept meeting his movements in such a sensual way.

"Oh, Captain..." she moaned.

And he lost it, spilling inside of her like a horny seventeen-year-old who couldn't last five minutes. _Well, at least it was ten times longer than my first time with Tonks_ , he thought in consolation. She was still giving him crap about it, in spite of definitely making up for it during their three-year-long relationship.

Angelina started loosening her hold on him so he helped her get back on her feet. "You sure you can walk?" he asked with a chuckle as she wobbled like a Hippogryff learning to walk for the first time. His macho pride increased a bit.

"Sure. You just make me weak at the knees," she teased, batting her eyelids dramatically. Angelina took off her heels before standing on her toes and kissing him lightly on the lips. "You still have your old Quidditch uniform?" she suddenly asked, surprising him.

"Yeah, I think it's in my old room," Charlie replied, frowning in confusion. "Why?"

The beautiful, confident half-smile he loved broke her face as she shrugged. "No reason. Except... you still owe me at least one more orgasm before leaving town and I have this fantasy..."

"I'll see what I can do," he said nonchalantly, while desperately trying to remember where he had left his uniform after graduating from Hogwarts.

"Great," she said. Then, a hiccup startled them both. Angelina groaned. "I'm so going to regret drinking this much tomorrow."

"Nah... It just so happens you have the best hang over potion brewer right in front of you," Charlie said smugly.

"Hmm." She smiled. "I knew there was more than one reason why I liked you, Captain," she said sleepily. Her eyes were already half closing.

Charlie laughed. "Go to sleep, Johnson," he mumbled, kissing her forehead and helping her walk towards the Burrow, all the while, praying she didn't get sick over him.


End file.
